


Fond Memories

by MegaeraVanbure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dueling, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaeraVanbure/pseuds/MegaeraVanbure
Summary: Sirius challenges his brother to a duel on the last day of Regulus' final year at Hogwarts.Originally published to my fanfiction.net account on 9/23/2008, so please do not judge too harshly.
Kudos: 7





	Fond Memories

"Come on, one more duel for old time's sake!" Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, giving his best rakish smile. "I won't be able to get my hands on you again for another year." His wand twirled idly in his fingers, and he finally dropped into a casual slump against the stone wall. "The train leaves tomorrow. It's your last _year_. Just give me one more duel, eh?"

Despite his attempts to avoid his Gryffindor brother, Regulus had found himself cornered after breakfast. It served him right for arriving so late, he supposed, and consequentially leaving later than most of the other students. The hall was empty, save for the sounds of distant laughter drifting in from the courtyard. "Why?" He knew better than to trust Sirius, especially when it came to dueling.

"Didn't I just say? C'mon, mate, just one round. I promise I'll go easy on you." That grin, and that never-do-wrong attitude was hard to turn down. It wasn't that he hated his brother--just that he didn't _trust_ Sirius. And with the recent changes in his life, it was best not to trust anyone--not even his own brother.

Still, how could he refuse? "Just the one. No Impedimenta, though," he added warily. It was all he needed to be stuck at Sirius' whim. No, best to set the rules now. All he got in response was a nod, and the taller youth--for Sirius had yet to stop growing, despite all odds--thrust a thumb towards a nearby curtain.

"I know just the place. Come on."

* * *

"What'd you do that for?" He grinned, in spite of himself. It had been a good duel. He'd lost fair and square, and he didn't feel a bit of remorse. All in all, it had been a far more pleasant experience than he had expected.

Regulus draped an arm over his brother's shoulder, causing the taller youth to crouch just slightly. They both laughed. Though he knew that his good mood was only because of the Cheering Charm he'd been hit with, the Death Eater seemed eager to embrace the mood. He tried to give Sirius a noogie, but got trapped in a headlock after a brief scuffle. "Because you looked like you needed a bit of cheerin' up," was all the response he got. He would miss Sirius. He really would.

He was nearing his breaking point, though. This would be the last he would probably see of Sirius. His brother's Gryffindor pride and morals would never let them see eye to eye again. Now that he was entering the Dark Lord's service full time, Regulus would have to leave this all behind him. At least he had been given something to look back on with fond memories.


End file.
